The Teenage Animals
by ainmals1
Summary: Fuzzy and his wife Feanna make a potion with the help of Mojo Jojo and his wife Koko Joko. While they disguise themselves as milk delivery people and give them to the PowerPuff teens. Once the teens find out they have been turned into animals they must find a way to change back to their normal selves.


**Hi everyone. Here is my next PowerPuff story where our heroes become animals. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Teenage Animals

In Fuzzy and Feanna's shack the hillbilly couple were thinking about what to do.

"Feanna what do you say we go to Mojo Jojo and Koko Joko's lair and ask to borrow some potion," said Fuzzy.

"I say it's a good idea we'll give it to them PowerPuffs," said Feanna.

They went to the monkeys' lair and knocked on the door.

"Yes, what do you want?" Koko asked.

"We just wanna borrow your potion," said Feanna.

"Mojo Honey, the Lumpkins want to see you!" Koko called.

Fuzzy and Feanna went in the lab.

"Which potion do you want?" Mojo asked.

"We will take the animal potion," said Fuzzy.

"Enjoy it, now good-bye," said Mojo.

Fuzzy and Feanna got out of the lair and dressed themselves as milk delivery people. They went to our house and knocked on the door, Burnner answered it.

"Yes? Ooh milk," said Burnner.

"You and your friends drink it while it's cold," said Fuzzy and Feanna.

They closed the door.

"Guys it's milk time, said Burnner.

"It gives us strong bones," said Binky.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's drink it," said Booster.

Burnner told them that it was from two people who were delivering milk to them, who told them to drink the milk while it's cold, meanwhile Fuzzy and Feanna were giggling softly about their victims completely falling for their trick, and they thought that Mojo and Koko were the smart ones.

* * *

The teens drank what they thought was milk.

"That stuff was pretty good," said Blossom.

"Not like how other milk taste," said Baxter.

"This tasted kind of weird," said Buttercup.

"Guys I feel funny," said Boomy.

"Me too, and I feel whiskers," said Bubbles.

"There's something wrong," said Beauster.

"I don't think that was milk," said Beauty.

Benny and Beatie got smaller.

"Beatie, Benny you guys are hamsters!" said Buster.

"Boomy, Bubbles, Bam-bam, Bamby, Bridger, Bridget you guys are bunnies!" said Banners.

"Booster, Blossom, Beauster, Beauty, Blaster, Bliss you guys are cats!" said Bam-bam.

"Baxter, Buttercup, Buster, Banners, Benster, Bloomy you guys are dogs!" said Bamby.

"Ew, what's that smell? Oh no," said Blaster.

"Burnner, Binky you guys are skunks," said Bliss.

"We'll look in the mirror," said Benster.

They all looked in the mirror and saw what they were.

"Aah! We are animals!" Bloomy said shocked.

"You know I like it," said Bridger.

"I like it too," said Bridget.

"I like it also," said Beatie.

"We are skunks," said Burnner.

"We better outside," said Binky.

They went outside.

"That was animal potion we drank," said Booster.

"Mojo and Koko have that stuff," said Blossom.

"But I don't think it was them who gave us the potion," said Baxter.

"Yeah, you're right those people were taller," said Buttercup.

"Look I know they're not creative," said Boomy.

"But we're thinking Fuzzy and Feanna," said Bubbles.

"I think you're right," said Beauster.

"They're the same size so I"m thinking so too," said Beauty.

* * *

"Look, Mac and Richard are home," said Buster as he saw the car coming.

"We better tell them the truth," said Banners.

Richard and I came in.

"Kids we're back!" I called.

"Where are you guys?" Richard called.

"We're over here Mac and Richard," Bam-bam answered.

We saw the boys and the girls.

"You guys are adorable animals," I said.

"We drank animal potion," Bamby explained.

"Who gave it to you?" Richard asked.

"Fuzzy and Feanna Lumpkins," said Blaster.

"That's what we're thinking," said Bliss.

"Isn't there are cure for us?" Benster asked.

"To turn us back into humans?" Bloomy wondered.

"We don't know," I said.

"A scientist does," said Richard.

"That's it we'll go to Mom," said Bridger.

"and to Daddy they will figure it out," said Bridget.

"By the way Burnner and Binky," said Beatie

"Are outside, they are skunks," Benny explained.

Richard and I went outside.

"They are Skunks!" I said startled.

"I'll go get the masks," said Richard.

He got masks for us inside, we put Burnner and Binky in the car first, then we picked up the tough Puffs one by one, next the smart Puffs one by one, then they sweet Puffs one by one, and last the youngest Puffs, once we were in the car we drove to the Utonium's house, also since the Rotium's were across the street we didn't bother traveling to them, hopefully the Professor and Sara would find the cure for our furry heroes.

* * *

We got to the two houses, knocked on their doors, they answered them and came outside as did Wendy and Bill,

"Mr. Utonium, Mrs. Rotium," said Burnner.

"We drank animal potion," said Binky.

"And it turned us into animals," said Booster.

"We know what the cure is," said Sara.

"You need to drink human potion," said the Professor.

"Do you know where that is?" Blossom asked.

"Or do you have it?" Baxter asked.

"Yeah we have to know," said Buttercup.

"I have it, I'll bring it out," said Sara, she went in her house and got out the potion.

"Thanks Mom, may we put it in cups?" Boomy asked.

"Sure, Bill could go inside and get 22 cups please?" Sara asked.

"Sure Honey," said Bill, he went back in his house and got 22 cups.

"I'll pour it in," said Wendy.

"I'll hold the cups," said the Professor.

Wendy poured the potion while the Professor gave the cups to the teens, they drank it, and were back to normal.

"We're back into humans!" said Bubbles.

"Now let's go find Fuzzy and Feanna," said Beauster.

"Fight them and put them in jail," said Beauty.

"Go get them guys," said Richard.

"Give them what they deserve," I said.

The teens nodded and flew off to the Lumpkin's shack, they made sure that noone ever messes with the PowerPuffs especially when they are teenagers.

* * *

The teens made it to the shack and entered.

"What were you guys thinking?" Buster had asked.

"We thought that potion turned you into animals!" Fuzzy said shocked.

"Yeah, and how did you turn back to normal?" Feanna asked.

"We drank human potion," said Banners.

"From my Mom," said Bam-bam.

"That's how we turned back," said Bamby.

"Now you two are gonna pay for that," said Blaster.

"Let's beat them everyone," said Bliss.

The boys and the girls beat up Fuzzy and Feanna.

"It's jail for you," siad Benster.

They send the Lumpkins to jail.

"What I liked about being a dog was sniffing," said Bloomy.

"What I liked about being a bunny was hopping," said Bridger.

"I liked wiggling my nose," said Bridget.

"I liked being a hamster," said Beatie.

"Yeah they are so cute," said Benny.

The teens flew back home to be with us. They might have been having some what fun being animals but they were so glad they turned back to being their normal selves, they would rather be the way they are than be animals for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story, I hope you enjoyed it. As I stated before I was sixteen when I did the teenage PowerPuff stories, so I didn't know that there were a different type of breed of dogs that were red at the time. Since orange tabby cats and brown tabby cats exist that is why I made the smart Puffs cats while I know that black labs and chocolate labs exist so that is why I made the tough Puffs dogs. The next story is when The PowerPuffs travel 10 years in the future and they meet themselves as young adults.**


End file.
